FR Goenryonaku, ou le Paradis du Batifolage
by Kekken
Summary: Ce devait être une journée ordinaire pour Kakashi : entraîner son équipe, flaner, lire, dormir. Mais un événement inattendu le pousse à remettre en question ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il pensait savoir. Suivez Kakashi dans sa quête de la vérité et d'un amour qu'il croyait n'avoir jamais existé dans Goenryonaku, ou le Paradis du Batifolage !


_**Note de l'auteur : Cette fan-fiction est réservée à un public averti. Celle-ci est susceptible de contenir : un Naruto braillard, un Sasuke blasé, une Sakura énergique, une morsure de chien, des relations intimes entre hommes qui n'implique aucun des personnages pré-cités, des remises en question et des bouteilles de saké. Have fun :)**_

* * *

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke entrèrent dans le terrain d'entraînement où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver avec leur professeur, à la lisière de Konoha. Tous les trois avaient insisté pour que Kakashi leur propose une séance de test intensif afin qu'ils soient totalement parés au grand examen des Chûnin.

« Un entraînement vigoureux est la nourriture d'un corps saint et d'une relation équilibrée avec ses partenaires ! » Kakashi entendait-il ainsi résonner la voix de Might Guy. C'est à la seule vision d'épouvante de ce sourire étincelant que Kakashi concéda à leur requête, bien malgré lui. La main en visière sur le front, Naruto guettait le terrain à l'affût de quelque subterfuge de son professeur dissimulé pour les mettre à l'épreuve.

« Je n'ai rien caché, Naruto, tu peux être tranquille. »

Le ninja orange sursauta et aperçut Kakashi assis nonchalamment sur la branche d'un arbre, feuilletant négligemment son livre. Il gloussa un instant puis referma son livre et sauta de son arbre en direction de l'équipe. Débordant d'enthousiasme, Naruto ne put réfréner sa curiosité et glissa ses yeux sur la couverture du livre de Kakashi en quête d'indice sur la teneur de l'exercice. Le titre : _Icha Icha ou le Paradis du Batifolage_.

 _Batifoler, comme les papillons ?_ Pensa Naruto. _Est-ce un livre de techniques secrètes inspirées des papillons ?_

Naruto résistait tant bien que mal à étouffer un fou rire en imaginant son professeur revêtant des ailes de papillon, les joues roses, les lèvres écrasées et le regard pétillant, voletant de fleur en fleur. Kakashi eut un profond soupir en voyant le visage de son élève se tordre dans son imagination. Il se redressa et interrompit le tendre bruissement des arbres d'un ton fort et solennel :

« L'épreuve du jour est très simple, même Konohamaru y arriverait ! »

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur Naruto, qui perdit aussitôt son sourire moqueur et commença à fulminer des oreilles.

 _Bien, j'ai attiré son attention_ , se dit le ninja copieur.

Il reprit, en pointant du doigt une triste souche au milieu du terrain :

« Je vais me poser ici et votre objectif sera de parvenir à me faire perdre le fil de ma lecture.

— Quoi ?! C'est tout !? vociféra Naruto. L'examen des Chûnin approche à grand pas et tout ce que vous allez faire pour nous entraîner c'est attendre !?

— La qualité première d'un ninja est de réussir à surprendre son adversaire, répondit calmement Kakashi. L'effet de surprise est souvent capital pour le succès d'une mission. Vous ne vaincrez jamais personne si l'on parvient à anticiper ce que vous allez faire.

— Comptez sur nous, professeur ! dit fermement Sakura. On va faire de notre mieux ! »

Kakashi s'étonnait toujours que ce genre de discours puisse réellement fonctionner. Il s'amusait de cette fougue et de cette naïveté qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'œil, il guetta la posture de Sasuke. L'épreuve n'avait pas commencé que déjà ce dernier affichait une mine fermée et déterminée. La manière dont il serrait son kunai dans sa main droite et dont sa main gauche restait le long de sa poche laissait à penser qu'il allait commencer par des armes de jet tout en gardant une posture défensive en cas de contre-attaque.

Sakura était enjouée à l'idée que Kakashi puisse révéler quelque secret d'embuscade et tâtait du regard le terrain pour voir quelle situation la mettrait à son avantage. Donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour Sasuke, c'était sans doute sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse.

Quant à Naruto… C'était Naruto. Derrière un air faussement sérieux transpirait une incompréhension certaine, son visage laissait couler une petite panique, comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer le moindre enseignement de son professeur Iruka qui puisse l'aider à accomplir cette mission avant que Sasuke ne le ridiculise.

Le ninja copieur avança vers la souche susnommée et s'appuya contre elle en tailleur. Il ouvrit son livre, claqua des doigts et dit :

« Commencez ! »

Aussitôt, l'équipe disparut et se réfugia dans les bosquets, même Naruto, bien qu'il s'agissait sans doute davantage d'un geste copié de Sasuke plutôt qu'un réflexe en lui-même. Un frappant silence s'installa dans la clairière où siégeait le professeur. La petite brise glacée qui soufflait dans son dos lui donnait un avantage sensoriel, il pourrait littéralement sentir quiconque approcherait derrière lui. Sasuke se muait silencieusement dans la végétation, les yeux rivés sur Kakashi à la recherche d'une moindre faille à exploiter. Devait-il lancer une série de kunai dans son dos ? Ou courber la trajectoire de ses armes ? Une attaque par le dessus ? Sa réflexion fut interrompu par le boucan de Naruto, qui se propulsa en dehors des buissons en hurlant et se ruant droit vers Kakashi pour l'attraper. Sans même quitter son livre des yeux, Kakashi attrapa le bras de Naruto et le fit basculer au-dessus de lui, le faisant rebondir au sol jusque l'autre côté de la clairière. Réfugié dans un buisson, il s'exclama :

« Bien joué professeur, mais vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois ! » et s'enfonça dans le bosquet en ricanant lourdement.

Sakura écrasa sa main sur son visage et soupira longuement. En son fort intérieur, sa voix tyrannique hurlait :

« Il est vraiment pas possible celui-là, toujours à faire son intéressant ! Mais pourquoi je dois me coltiner un lourdaud pareil ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! »

Une étincelle traversa ses yeux, un coup de génie. Elle opéra avec ses mains un _bunshin no jutsu_. Un clone apparut auprès d'elle, fit signe de la tête à Sakura et partit furtivement de l'autre côté de la clairière au travers du bosquet. Une fois en position, l'une et l'autre sautèrent hors des bois en synchronisation et lancèrent en même temps un kunai en direction de Kakashi. Aussitôt, ce dernier cala son livre contre ses pieds et brandit deux kunai pour dévier les tirs. L'un se figea au sol et l'autre se logea droit dans le clone de Sakura, qui disparut aussitôt. La jeune fille se réceptionna au sol et rebondit en un clin d'œil en arrière, se retrouvant à nouveau cachée parmi les arbres.

Décontenancée, elle songea avec difficulté à une autre solution. Prise à défaut, elle regarda autour d'elle, guettant ce que pouvait planifier les garçons. Elle entendait Naruto préparer un _kage bunshin no jutsu_ , mais plusieurs clones seront-ils suffisants ? Son incertitude fut rapidement interrompu par une lueur de l'autre côté des bois. Un clignotement singulier et pas des moindres : c'était un code ! Sasuke utilisait un miroir de poche et s'en servait pour faire signe à Sakura. Il avait un plan !

« Il est trop fort Sasuke, mais c'est normal il est tellement canon ! »

La voix intérieure de Sakura ne pouvait contenir ses vapeurs mais la jeune fille se reprit rapidement. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle devait faire.

Soudain, une douzaine de clones de Naruto surgirent dans la clairière en braillant, Sasuke et Sakura en profitèrent pour s'élancer, chacun déployant une batterie de kunai qu'ils lancèrent en direction de Kakashi. Le professeur posa son livre au sol, dévia les kunai de Sakura et Sasuke puis commença à envoyer valdinguer les clones de Naruto. À quelques mètres de Kakashi, Sasuke plongea au sol en glissant comme pour tacler le professeur et Sakura s'élança de même. Kakashi s'appuya sur la souche et bondit pour esquiver la double attaque. Il ne restait plus un clone de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient au bout de leur course et se relevaient péniblement. Le ninja copieur se rassit d'un air satisfait et reprit son livre. Il fut pris d'une terrible torpeur en le feuilletant et en réalisant que toutes les pages étaient blanches ! Soudain, le livre se mit à crier :

« KYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH ARRÊTEZ ! »

Kakashi fit un bond en arrière et lâcha son livre, qui reprit sa forme initiale : Sakura, devenue toute rouge. Sasuke avança vers Kakashi d'un air fier et lui expliqua :

« Je savais que Naruto allait revenir tôt ou tard à la charge avec une armada de clone. Sakura et moi avons profité de cette opportunité pour détourner votre attention. Sakura s'est dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un clone et notre attaque coordonnée vous a forcé à quitter votre livre un instant. Un instant qui a suffit à Sakura pour voler votre livre et prendre sa place avec une technique de métamorphose. C'est plutôt malin, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Kakashi était encore sous le choc, comme tétanisé. Naruto brailla :

« Queuuwouah ? Vous avez fait tout ça sans m'avertir ?! Mais vous auriez pu me le dire, je voulais être dans le coup ! »

Il s'approcha du clone de Sakura et lui prit le livre.

« Et pis d'abord y'a quoi dans c'livre pour que ça en vaille autant la peine ? »

Il commença à le feuilleter avec la délicatesse d'un sourcil de Rock Lee. Kakashi, toujours déboussolé, chercha à se précipiter vers Naruto. Aussitôt, Sasuke et Sakura lui prirent chacun un bras et le plaquèrent au sol.

« Attention Naruto, dit le petit ténébreux. Il va essayer de le reprendre ! »

Le ninja orange prit un air déconfit et commença à sauter de page en page, assimilant aussi vite que possible ce qu'il lisait. Puis il s'arrêta sur un passage et le lit à haute voix :

« Kakaya rougit. Ses pieds nus glissèrent sur le tatami, elle se mua de sa robe de chambre. Ses épaules de porcelaine faisaient refléter la pâle lueur de la lune. Jiraichi, tapis dans l'ombre, faisait tout pour paraître insensible. Mais aussitôt la fraîcheur de ses mamelons découverte, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette. Il passa son bras dans le creux de ses reins, attrapa d'une main ferme sa peau de pêche et caressa de sa langue cette savoureuse pulpe. »

Circonspect, Naruto s'interrompit et demanda :

« C'est quoi un mamelon ? C'est un genre de fruit ? Et Kakaya, c'est marrant comme c'est écrit, on dirait...»

Ses questions ne trouvèrent d'écho que sa surprise. En levant les yeux, son regard fut pétrifié par une lueur d'un bleu électrique, tremblant entre les mains de Kakashi. Un son strident se fit entendre, comme le cri d'un millier d'oiseaux. D'instinct, Sasuke et Sakura lâchèrent prise, se sentant en danger. Libéré, Kakashi se propulsa à la vitesse de l'éclair sur Naruto et lui reprit en un instant le livre des mains. Le petit blond trébucha en arrière d'un air effrayé. Le professeur resta figé un moment, à la fois essoufflé et absent. L'équipe était terrorisée. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? Kakashi reprit ses esprits et se redressa. Après un long silence, il déclara d'un ton monocorde :

« Merci les enfants. Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

— Alors ça veut dire qu'on a réussi l'épreuve ? s'exclama Naruto d'une joie panique.

— Je pense que oui, on peut que vous avez réussi. Félicitations. Maintenant rentrez chez vous. »

L'exaltation de Naruto ne laissait que peu de place à l'incompréhension quant à la manière dont Kakashi avait été aussi sec avec eux en cette fin d'exercice. Le trio retournait tranquillement à Konoha, bien que Sakura et Sasuke accusaient un regard perplexe. Que s'était-il vraiment passé ? Ils avaient réussi l'épreuve mais n'arrivaient pas à savourer leur victoire. Sakura finit par demander :

« Dis, Naruto. Il y avait quoi dans ce bouquin ? Ça parlait de quoi ?

— Eh bien je n'ai pas lu grand-chose, juste les grandes lignes. J'ai l'impression que ça parlait de gens qui perdaient souvent leurs vêtements, mais je n'ai pas trop compris le rapport avec les fruits…

— Imbécile, lui lança Sasuke. De toute évidence c'était un livre cochon !

— Mais enfin, la couverture était verte et pas rose, rétorqua Naruto, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être un livre-cochon !

— Idiot ! Un livre cochon, ça veut dire un livre où les adultes font des trucs d'adulte ! C'est comme cette fois quand on avait surprit Ayame et Iruka dans le bureau de l'Hokage et qui profitaient de son absence pour faire leurs… trucs ! Tu piges ou tu veux qu'on te fasse un dessin ? »

Tandis que Naruto et Sasuke se jetaient des éclairs du regard, Sakura réfléchit un moment et dit :

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens que Konohamaru tenait absolument à ce que je regarde les livres de son grand-père, il me disait qu'il en avait toute une collection et que ça lui piquait dans son pantalon quand il les regardait. C'est peut-être dangereux...

— Mais alors, rebondit Naruto avec de grands yeux, ça veut dire que plus on est vieux plus on est vicieux ! J'espère que je ne serai jamais vieux !

— Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Si c'est vraiment un livre cochon, pourquoi Kakashi semble si impassible quand il le lit ? On ne l'a jamais vu avec d'autres livres que celui-là. Pourquoi tient-il tant à montrer à tout le monde qu'il lit un livre cochon ? »

Incapable d'y trouver une réponse, le groupe se tut. Le soir tombait et ils décidèrent de célébrer leur succès autour d'un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku, tandis qu'un ninja à la chevelure argentée arpentait, pensif, les toits sombres de Konoha. Ce qu'avait dit Naruto quelques heures plus tôt ne cessait de faire écho dans ses pensées.

« Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. »

Kakashi se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage pour lui signaler son absence. Il avait besoin de prendre un moment pour lui afin de résoudre une histoire personnelle. Sarutobi lui donna sa bénédiction, veillant à lui trouver un remplaçant d'ici la fin de sa mission. Le ninja copieur s'éclipsa aussitôt et partit les pensées troubles et le cœur tourmenté vers Fuuzokuten, le village caché des Interdits.

Sachant que les ninjas n'étaient guère les bienvenus là-bas, il revêtit une tenue civile, sobre et discrète : un pantalon et un T-shirt noir, une veste anthracite et une écharpe noire enroulée autour du visage, dissimulant son nez, sa bouche et son œil gauche. Une tenue peu convenue à Konoha, mais à Fuuzokuten, nombreux sont ceux qui dissimulent leur visage pour préserver leur anonymat. Le voyage se serait déroulé de manière paisible si le vagabond était une toute autre personne, mais Kakashi était remué et ne parvenait plus à lire son livre avec le même regard de passion innocente. Y avait-il plus de niveaux de lecture qu'il ne s'y attendait ? Et s'il y avait là un sens caché dont il n'avait pas conscience ? Ou à l'inverse, en avait-il parfaitement conscience et cherchait-il à tout prix à l'éluder ? Il feuilletait son livre et s'attardait sur certains passages :

 _Bien que son sourire délicat fusse dissimulé derrière un éventail de dentelle marine, les yeux de Kakaya ne trahissaient pas : elle brûlait d'un désir dévorant pour le loup solitaire._ _Même la_ _cascade de cheveux_ _opalins qui dissimulait le côté droit de son visage ne parvenait à obstruer la_ _flamme passionnelle_ _de ses yeux_ _. Jiraichi défit solennellement son ceinturon, laissant tomber d'un geste éthéré sa tunique_ _et_ _laissant apparaître le corps_ _tourmenté_ _d'un âpre combattant. Il se mit à genoux devant la succube effarouchée et passa sa main glacée le long de la cuisse de sa partenaire, glissant vaporeusement sa main au travers de la fente de sa robe._

 _« Toutes ces années passées loin du monde et vous n'avez pourtant perdu votre délicatesse, Messire. » dit la dame d'argent, abandonnant doucement sa réserve à mesure que le guerrier s'approchait de sa fleur. Le mouvement était fin, subtil, quasiment imperceptible, mais Jiraichi sentait qu'elle lui ouvrait son corps avec la distance et le secret qu'il lui connaissait bien. Sa main capta le point de chaleur tant convoité et le bassin de sa partenaire ondulait dans un geste frêle, exactement le même que lorsqu'ils se découvrirent pour la première fois il y a des années. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier._

 _Accablée d'un passé tragique, elle cachait derrière sa nonchalence une profonde blessure, une perte dont elle n'arrivait à se remettre. Tout juste devenue une grande ninja, elle alla saluer une dernière fois le héros du village, vétéran de la dernière Grande Guerre et sur le point de partir vivre une vie solitaire. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, un seul et ils comprirent. Ils comprirent qu'ils allaient vivre éloignés l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre un désir dévorant. Kakaya n'avait pas ressenti pareille émotion depuis des lustres. Elle ne voulait pas que cette flamme s'éteigne. Aussitôt le héros Jiraichi s'enfonçait-il dans les sous-bois qu'elle s'y précipita. Elle le retrouva à la lisière de la forêt, essoufflée, le corps tremblant et bouillonnant, mais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot._

 _Le vagabond s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Elle avait les cheveux en vrac, le regard perdu, incapable de verrouiller la moindre émotion, son cœur battait si fort que Jiraichi pouvait en sentir les pulsations dans ses doigts. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa les mains sur son torse et de la pointe des pieds lui esquissa un fragile baiser, un simple baiser qui eut l'effet de la morsure d'un millier d'oiseaux. Tous deux étaient figés, abasourdis. Ils rougirent comme deux adolescents et Jiraichi bondit sur elle, empoignant son corps fin et musclé, embrassant vigoureusement ses lèvres fines et ciselées, caressant ses hanches comme s'il redécouvrait le sens du toucher. La guerrière feignait très bien l'impassibilité, signe qu'elle souhaitait qu'il la découvre. Il desserra la ceinture de son glaive et s'agenouilla solennellement devant elle. Sa main glacée s'aventura le long de la cuisse de celle qui s'offrait à lui. D'un geste prudent, il glissa ses doigts sous sa combinaison, attiré par le point chaud de son entrejambe. La jeune ninja saisit son kunai et le glissa délicatement entre ses cuisses pour fragiliser le tissu de sa combinaison. Ainsi le bourgeon éclot et Jiraichi eut tout le loisir d'en savourer la pulpe. Un délicat parfum ambré dégageait de cette chaleur envoûtante et Kakaya ondula le bassin comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui, pour savourer la marbrure des doigts qui glissaient en elle. Mais aujourd'hui comme hier, le geste dû s'interrompre. Jiraichi se redressa, laissant Kakaya à la fois terriblement échaudée et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, flirtant avec le désir et le désespoir._

 _Son cœur battait en arythmie quand son guerrier prononça ces mots :_

 _« Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible entre nous, ma Dame. Je suis un vieux renard fatigué, j'ai combattu toute ma vie et je n'aspire qu'à mon dernier repos. Vous, ma Dame, vous avez encore bien des combats à mener, vous avez encore tant à faire, tant à vivre. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec un homme comme moi. Je suis voué à la solitude. »_

 _C'étaient mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit des années auparavant, à la lisière de cette forêt. Kakaya perdit ses moyens. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta sur le corps ravagé de Jirachi et lui dévora le torse, embrassant chaque cicatrice toujours plus fort, glissant ses lèvres toujours plus bas et passant ses doigts fins et agiles le long de la verge du vieil héros._

 _« Je ne vous perdrai pas une nouvelle fois, Messire. Je ne me le suis jamais pardonnée et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »_

Kakashi referma son livre, pensif. Cette histoire lui semblait étrangement familière, malgré de nombreux faits copieusement déformés. Ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Mêlait-il ses souvenirs à ses fantaisies, incapable de distinguer des événements vieux de dix ans à des lectures populaires qu'il a pu lire des dizaines de fois ? S'était-il approprié cette histoire ou y a-t-il une part de vérité dans ces écrits salaces et fallacieux ? Et tous ces petits détails laissés ça et là… Définitivement non, ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. C'est ainsi le cœur tourmenté que Kakashi franchit le seuil du portail de Fuuzokuten, le village secret des Interdits.

Ce village était un temple de la luxure, du vice et de l'obscénité. Pachinko, bars, host clubs, maisons closes, salles de « massages »,… Pour chaque Interdit des ninjas, il existait des dizaines d'établissements pour rompre ces Interdits. Initialement fondé pour éloigner au maximum les ninjas de la population locale, le village faisait partie de ceux qui compte aujourd'hui le plus de ninjas au kilomètre-carré, majoritairement pour « mission d'infiltration », dit-on. Mais comme aucun ne souhaitait être banni de cet endroit, il régnait en Fuuzokuten une atmosphère plutôt paisible.

« Il ne peut être qu'ici. » pensa Kakashi.

Trouver un pervers dans une ville rompue aux péchés n'allait pas être une mince affaire, aussi Kakashi s'immisça-t-il dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis se mis à genoux et exécuta une série de gestes pour invoquer ses Ninken. Du nuage de fumée s'extirpèrent Pakkun, Guruko, Akino, Buru, Urushi, Ûhei, Shiba et Bisuke, la fidèle troupe de chiens ninjas de Kakashi. Pakkun s'approcha et dit à Kakashi d'un ton rauque et monocorde :

« Tiens, ça fait un bail. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?

— Je recherche un homme dans cette ville. Grand, une longue crinière blanche, d'âge mûr, un maquillage kabuki rouge qui descend le long des joues.

— Et ses vêtements ?

— Il n'en portera probablement pas. S'il en a, il aura sans doute son bandeau frontal cornu marqué du signe de l'huile. Localisez-le mais n'engagez pas le combat, revenez seulement m'indiquer où il se trouve.

— Très bien, Kakashi. Vous avez entendu ? dit Pakkun en s'adressant à la meute. C'est parti ! »

Les chiens s'élancèrent dans un bond si vif qu'il était à peine perceptible. Sitôt retrouvé seul, le ninja se mit à marcher d'un pas lent dans les rues bondées de Fuuzokuten. Malgré les multiples sollicitations visuelles, sonores et olfactives, rien ne parvenait à le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il nourrissait pour autant l'envie de s'isoler pour réfléchir, ainsi s'exfiltra-t-il en direction d'un parc en périphérie de la ville. Il longeait un lac paisible, d'une eau pastelle, ponctué de cèdres et de pins sylvestres. Le lac était bordé d'une longue barrière rouge et ocre dont la sculpture ondulait comme la queue d'une carpe. Kakashi repéra un banc sur le chemin et s'y installa nonchalamment. Il bascula la tête en arrière, le regard perdu dans le ciel laiteux et s'enfonça dans ses pensées.

Dans le trouble de son esprit se fondaient des corps. Un corps grand, lacéré par le temps, un autre plus fin, moins anguleux mais ferme pour autant. Kakashi peignait dans ce rêve les scènes qui le hantait tant, deux âmes se mouvant au ralenti dans un voile de fumée. Une main sur une cuisse, un baiser dans le cou, une chevelure cendrée, une poitrine délicate, un désir ardent. La promesse d'un oubli qui ne peut s'effacer. La flamme d'un regard fuyant. La peur d'une caresse de sang. Des souvenirs fugaces, des rêves intangibles, un sentiment persistant.

Kakashi reprit progressivement conscience mais restait dans son songe. Que pouvait-il autant aimer dans ces histoires salaces ? Jiraichi est glorifié à outrance, rustre et dominateur. Kakaya est prude, sauvage et inconstante. Tous deux sont inaccessibles, ils se cherchent et se trouvent sans cesse, comme le jour et la nuit. Mais la pudeur de Kakaya était justifiée. Son cœur portait une telle cicatrice qu'il lui était difficile, quasiment impossible de s'ouvrir, quand bien même ce fusse face au plus grand amour de sa vie. Pourquoi Jiraichi insistait-il tant ? Et en même temps pourquoi ne disait-il pas clairement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Comment peut-il attendre d'elle qu'elle se livre à lui s'il est lui aussi réservé ? Pour quelle raison jouent-ils sans cesse au chat et à la souris ? N'ont-ils pas envie de mettre un terme à cette fuite permanente de l'autre ?

Plus il y pensait, plus il comprenait Kakaya. Depuis le début, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que Jiraichi fasse le premier pas. Le Vrai premier pas. Celui qui briserait les murs qu'ils se construisent sans cesse entre eux pour éviter d'être trop proches, comme si l'amour et le sexe suffisaient pour être totalement à nu. Alors pourquoi Jiraichi ne franchissait-il pas le cap? Qu'est-ce qui le bloquait ? Kakaya… Non, Kakashi… Ils avaient besoin que Jiraichi assume, qu'il lève ses barrières, qu'il s'extirpe de l'armure qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger des autres. Il fallait qu'il s'ouvre enfin, que cesse la mascarade.

« ...hé Kakashi. Debout bon sang.

— Pa… Pakkun… ? »

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et contempla doucement un ciel devenu pourpre et lézardé.

« On n'a pas toute la journée ! Buru, à toi de jouer ! Sennen kajiru goroshi ! »

Soudain, une douleur intense traversa Kakashi de part en part, le souffle de son cri fit trembler les arbres et les oiseaux fuirent dans un mouvement de panique collective. Crispé jusqu'aux os, Kakashi braqua ses yeux sur la gueule de Buru, qui lui mordait copieusement la main et vit la meute de Ninken assit sagement devant lui. Buru retira ses crocs aussitôt assuré de l'éveil du ninja. La main gonflée comme un ballon de baudruche et chaudement endolorie, Kakashi essuya ses larmes quasiment sans protestation et écouta Pakkun :

« On a trouvé ton homme. Il se trouve actuellement aux bains thermaux Furichin. L'ancienneté des odeurs résiduelles laissent à penser qu'il fréquente souvent cette ville mais ces bains sont un point de passage régulier.

— Merci à vous. » répondit solennellement Kakashi en fermant les yeux.

Pakkun approuva d'un mouvement de tête et les chiens disparurent dans un éclatement de fumée. Il était temps pour Kakashi de partir à la rencontre de Jiraiya.

« Bains publics Furichin, c'est ici. »

La décoration de l'établissement était épurée mais très raffinée. Sur des murs d'un ton crème uni coulaient des planches de bois chocolatées. Sur la gauche se présentaient les vestiaires, au centre se trouvaient trois grandes baies vitrées, suffisamment fumées pour qu'on ne puisse discerner que de vagues couleurs au travers. Sur la droite se tenait un petit comptoir élégant derrière lequel se dressait un petit homme habillé en geisha, vêtu d'un kimono rouge à fleurs blanches, dissimulant ses rides et sa barbe mal rasée derrière un maquillage très marqué, à la limite de l'outrancier. À peine Kakashi foula le sol de ces lieux que le petit homme se précipita vers lui :

« Bonjouuuuuuur, booooooonsoiiiiiiiir, je suis Madame Aruku et bienvenue dans les bains Furichin ! Vous trouverez ici des bains thermaux en plein air qui vous soulageront de toutes vos journées les plus tenduuuuues. Nous avons à votre disposition un onsen mixte, ici au centre, et deux non-mixtes. Dites-moi, êtes-vous une femme ou un homme ?

— Je… Euh… Je suis… Je suis un homme…

— Bien, alors si vous désirez rejoindre l'onsen pour hommes, il vous faudra aller à droite. Celui de gauche, comme vous l'aurez compris, est réservé aux femmes, ne vous y perdez pas !

— D… D'accord. » Kakashi jeta un œil aux alentours et s'interrogea :

« Votre établissement me paraît bien peu fréquenté, j'aurais pensé que des bains thermaux dans cette ville auraient plus de succès que ça…

— Oooooh mais rassurez-vous, répondit la geisha d'un ton enjoué, nous n'avons pas à rougir de notre taux de fréquentation ! Mais ici à Fuuzokuten, le rythme de vie est légèrement différent des autres villages : la vie y est essentiellement nocturne, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! » dit-elle en singeant de lourds clins d'œil. « La grande majorité des clients fréquentent notre établissement la journée pour se relaxer, se détendre et se reposer avant de festoyer la nuitée arrivée ! Maiiiiis rassurez-vous, nous sommes ouverts 24 heures sur 24 et nous avons toujours du personnel à votre disposition pour vous satisfaire !

— Très bien, je vous remercie pour ces informations. Dans ce cas je vais opter pour l'onsen mixte, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Kakashi régla son forfait et se rendit dans les vestiaires pour se débarrasser de ses affaires et ne se vêtir plus que d'une serviette de bain.

La porte de l'onsen s'ouvrit et les informations du Ninken étaient avérées : Jiraiya était là, le nez contre la palissade à profiter d'un petit trou dans celle-ci pour reluquer en toute discrétion l'onsen d'à-côté. Kakashi toussota pour signaler sa présence, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Jiraiya. Il se fondit en explications douteuses :

« Ha ha ha, c'est mes rhumatismes ! Avec toute cette humidité, j'avais besoin de me redresser contre la palissade! Ouille ouille ouille mes vieux os, ha ha ha ! »

L'ermite perdit son faciès gêné en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

« Mais… Kakashi ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une serviette enroulée autour de la tête ?

— Madame Aruku a refusé que je rentre dans l'onsen avec mon bandeau et mon masque. Du coup j'ai improvisé...

— Très bien, très bien, mais je t'en prie, installa-toi. Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Comme tu peux le constater, je suis actuellement en mission d'infiltration, je dois me faire discret pour glaner des informations, ha ha ha !

— Bien évidemment... »

Jiraiya déglutit, inspira profondément et dit en croisant les bras :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Parce que j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici pour te relaxer…

— Non, effectivement. En fait, j'avais besoin de te voir. De te parler de ton livre, _Icha Icha Ou Le Paradis Du Batifolage_.

— Ha ha oui, cette vieille croûte ! Tu voudrais peut-être que je te le dédicace ? » répondit-il dans un sourire gauche. Kakashi reprit :

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue dans ton livre, Jiraiya. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement de quelque romance salace saupoudrée de machisme, et plus j'y pense plus j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a un sens caché à cette histoire. Quelque chose qui me concerne...

— Voyons Kakashi, tu es bien naïf, ha ha ha ! C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît le génie littéraire, vois-tu ! C'est dans sa faculté à faire immerger les lecteurs et les lectrices dans son histoire pour qu'ils puissent s'y retrouver !

— Ah oui, c'est seulement ça ? Jiraichi le héros de guerre, un homme d'âge mur, de longs cheveux blancs et vivant en ermite… Kakaya, une jeune ninja aux cheveux argentés, son passé torturé, la cicatrice qu'elle a à l'œil qu'elle cache avec ses cheveux,…

— Des coïncidences, voyons. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je pensais à toi en écrivant ces histoires ? » répondit-il d'un air gêné. « Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul ninja sur Terre à avoir des cheveux gris !

— C'est un de mes élèves qui me l'a fait réaliser : Jiraichi, Kakaya… Jiraiya, Kakashi,… C'est de nous que ça parle… »

Jiraiya observant une mine fermée, Kakashi continua en le regardant fixement :

« C'est un moment que je pensais avoir oublié. Il y a des années... Ce jour où tu as décidé de quitter Konoha… Je venais de sortir de l'académie. Le Hokage tenait à ce que je rejoigne la troupe d'élite de l'Anbu. J'étais si fier. Je voulais te montrer que j'étais enfin à la hauteur, que je n'étais plus un gamin. Mais tu as tourné le dos au village et tu es parti. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à la lisière de Konoha. J'étais tapi dans l'ombre des arbres, je voulais te dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Tu m'as regardé un long moment puis tu as repris ta route en ne m'adressant qu'un signe de la main... »

Kakashi éprouvait quelque difficulté à parler sans défaillir. Il serra le poing en tremblant et reprit :

« Pourquoi, Jiraiya ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Qu'attendais-tu de plus de moi ? Pourquoi ai-je toujours eu le sentiment de ne jamais être à la hauteur pour toi ? »

L'ermite baissa la tête sans dire un mot. Le silence dissipait le trouble de l'eau et Jiraiya y vit son reflet dans un ciel étoilé. Le reflet d'un homme seul, ayant déjà tout vécu, tout acquis et tout perdu. Kakashi fendit le silence d'une voix basse et désolée :

« C'est peut-être moi qui en attendait trop cette fois-ci. J'espérais… J'espérais que les masques puissent tomber. »

Le ninja copieur se redressa dans le calme des vapeurs du bain. Il fit dos à son comparse et lui adressa un vague signe de la main avant de partir. Le reflet de Jiraiya se troubla de larmes. Il l'avait déçu. Pire encore, il s'était déçu lui-même…

Kakashi récupéra ses affaires et partit en quête de tranquillité, du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Il pensait qu'il en ressortirait soulagé, pourtant à chaque instant, son cœur était plus lourd encore que le précédent. Ses pas le menèrent à nouveau dans le parc en bord de lac. La vie nocturne y avait amené une faune bien particulière : hommes et femmes se fondant dans les arbres, suivant des yeux les passantes et les passants, les couples se faisant et se défaisant dans un jeu d'ombres irisées. Une voix chaude comme un murmure du matin s'adressa au ninja de minuit :

« Tu m'as l'air de broyer tellement de noir que je vois déjà le jour se lever. Ça te dit un peu de compagnie histoire de laisser la nuit aux chats et aux souris ? »

Kakashi était d'une humeur massacrante et cette provocation avait clairement trouvé un écho. Cherchant à fusiller son interlocuteur du regard, il dévisagea l'opportun de bas en haut. C'était un homme fin et élancé, à peine plus petit que lui, de longs cheveux teintés en blond bataillant pour former quelque harmonie chaotique, de fins yeux verts, un piercing argenté sur le bord de la lèvre inférieure, une mâchoire ciselée brouillée par une barbe mal rasée, une courte veste noire dont les manches semblaient arrachées, et un simple collier d'or pour couvrir le reste de son torse imberbe. La taille basse de son pantalon était bardée d'une ceinture cloutée dont seule la boucle pouvait encore couvrir les poils pubiens qui essayaient de s'échapper d'un vêtement satiné et si moulant qu'il ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'absence de sous-vêtement.

Le sombre ninja se garda de répliquer par la menace et ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'accepter son invitation. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à louer une chambre à l'auberge Kusamakura. Sitôt la porte verrouillée, l'inconnu poussa Kakashi et le fit trébucher sur le lit avant de lui bondir dessus. Clairement il n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle, s'il fallait encore en douter compte tenu de la vigueur employée pour déshabiller le ninja à sa merci. Ce dernier se laissait totalement faire, il avait sérieusement besoin de se perdre. Le bellâtre eut un moment d'hésitation après avoir dévêtu son partenaire :

« L'écharpe sur ta tête, tu veux la garder ?

— Tu peux l'enlever si tu préfères… Non, mieux, bande-moi les yeux avec.

— Un homme comme je les aime ! » s'exclama le blondinet.

Aussitôt privé de sa vue, le corps de Kakashi se contracta. C'était un fervent guerrier, habitué à s'entraîner et à combattre privé de ses sens. Le contact des mains souples de son partenaire avait beau être à la fois ferme et délicat, les muscles du ninja copieur se tendaient, comme pour anticiper un coup ou un mouvement brusque.

« Tu m'as l'air encore un peu tendu. J'ai exactement ce qu'il faut pour y remédier, si tu me fais confiance... »

Kakashi eut un moment d'hésitation mais acquiesça pour autant. Il entendait trifouiller dans un sac. Un bouchon. Un liquide. Une odeur amère.

« Tiens, avale ça. »

L'inconnu avait la main lourde sur la bouteille, Kakashi eut l'impression d'en boire des litres. Une fois terminé, sa gorge le tiraillait et sa poitrine brûlait.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ça ? dit le ninja entre deux toussotements.

— Un tord-boyau que confectionne mon grand-père. _C'est bon pour les articulations_ qu'il dit, mais c'est surtout un bon prétexte pour se torcher la gueule ! »

Il s'en tira de grosses gorgées, posa la bouteille et se frotta les mains.

« On va voir maintenant si t'es toujours sur la défensive ! »

Aussitôt, Kakashi sentit une masse le surplomber. Effectivement, son corps paraissait moins craintif et pouvait davantage prêter l'oreille à ses sens. Son comparse lui attrapa les poignets et les passa au-dessus de la tête de Kakashi. Il sentait un mouvement de va et vient contre sa verge, comme une découverte mutuelle du sexe de l'autre. Le souffle de son compagnon se faisait plus fort, plus chaud, plus bruyant. Il commença par sagement baiser son torse puis accéléra le mouvement pour embrasser fougueusement son cou. Il sentit une main traverser son corps de haut en bas jusque son sexe. Elle commença à lui caresser tendrement les testicules puis il lui attrapa la verge et commença à le masturber, les baisers continuant de pleuvoir sur son torse. Il sentait la chaleur d'une langue lui humecter les tétons et se glisser sur la moindre ciselure de son corps. L'étreinte de ses mains disparut et le corps de son partenaire descendit lentement. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus bas, jusque l'entrejambe. Il lui replia les jambes et commença à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Quelques baisers sur la verge et il commença à le sucer dans un rythme crescendo. Kakashi était échaudé, mais de toute évidence quelque chose n'allait pas, et son compagnon n'y était pas insensible.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es là, mais que tu n'es pas là, je me trompe ? »

Kakashi inspira profondément, hésita un moment et finit par acquiescer.

« Tu espérerais que je sois quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça… ?

— Oui. Non… Enfin… Non pas que tu ne sois pas à mon goût, j'avais juste besoin… de briser un mur en moi, mais…

— … Mais t'as pas cassé le bon mur.

— Je crois que c'est ça...

— Dans ce cas trouve ton mur et file lui un bon coup de ma part ! Et si jamais tu veux remettre ça un de ces quatre, tu sauras où me trouver !

— Oui… M-merci. Et merci d'être aussi compréhensif… J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé…

— T'inquiète pas, je sais c'que c'est. Ce n'est pas toujours le bon moment, le bon endroit ou la bonne personne, c'est quelque chose qui ne trompe pas et contre quoi on ne peut aller. »

Les comparses se rhabillèrent sans animosité, bien que Kakashi avait le cœur lourd de lui avoir fait faux bond. De toute évidence il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais le ninja ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir affreusement coupable. Ils se saluèrent cordialement au pied de l'auberge et se quittèrent ainsi. Kakashi s'adossa contre un mur, plus tourmenté qu'il ne l'était déjà. Panique, incompréhension et incertitude se chevauchaient dans ses pensées sans lui laisser de répit. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ses yeux s'animèrent d'une volonté ferme et il marcha d'un pas décisif vers les bains Furichin de Araku.

Kakashi retrouva Jiraiya dans l'onsen, les pieds dans l'eau chaude et entouré de cadavres de bouteilles de saké. Une coupe à la main, l'ermite le salua en tanguant :

« Tiens te revoilà... »

Kakashi se tenait droit au bord du bain, sans dire un mot. Jiraiya le jaugea de bas en haut puis reprit :

« Tu sais, ça fait des années qu'on s'connaît toi et moi. On est entre nous, tu peux laisser tomber la serviette... »

Le ninja copieur sourit d'un œil sarcastique et jeta la serviette qui lui ornait la taille, ne laissant plus rien d'apparent autre qu'une belle érection. Le visage rouge comme un sharingan, Jiraiya lui hurla :

« RAAAAAH MAIS JE PARLAIS DE LA SERVIETTE QUE TU AS SUR LA TÊTE, ABRUTI ! Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire la queue à l'air ?!

— Je fais un pas. Je brise un mur. À toi maintenant d'en faire de même.

— Tu dois te tromper sur la personne, lui répondit l'ermite. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais je ne suis pas gay ! Tu as bien vu la première fois que tu es venu ici, tu m'as grillé en train de mater à côté !

— Oh oui, ça j'ai bien vu, mais tu regardais au travers de la palissade de droite, celui qui mène vers l'onsen réservé aux hommes. Celui pour femmes est à gauche. Tu ne tromperas personne avec tes simagrées.

La mine déconfite, le visage brûlant et les mains tremblantes, Jiraiya perdait son regard partout où il le pouvait, guettant le moindre signe qui pourrait le sauver de cette situation sans pour autant parvenir à s'empêcher de jeter un œil furtif à l'érection de Kakashi, qui ne faiblissait pas. Déboussolé, l'ermite lui dit :

« Rhabille-toi espèce de fou, qui sait si quelqu'un arrive !

— Jiraiya, tu connais cette ville mieux que moi et tu sais pertinemment que la nuit, les gens de Fuuzokuten sont davantage affairés dans les bars, les hôtels ou les casinos. Et je ne pense pas qu'un homme à poil dans le village caché des Interdits puisse défrayer la chronique... »

Il s'interrompit un instant, soupira et reprit d'un ton plus souple :

« Écoute, cessons de nous inventer des excuses. Je suis là, j'ai pris sur moi pour faire le premier pas, tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on cesse de vivre derrière un masque. Jiraichi, viens à moi... »

Jiraiya reconnut les mots de son livre. Kakaya et Jiraichi ne cessaient de se tourner autour sans jamais concrétiser leur relation. Tout était fait de non-dits et les deux protagonistes paradaient sans jamais parvenir à franchir la barrière qui les séparaient. Ils se complaisaient dans cette distance espérant que leur relation reste une éternelle découverte. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient las de cette mascarade et ces mots étaient ceux-là même que Kakaya espérait pouvoir dire à Jiraichi. Elle n'en trouvait simplement jamais le courage, trop effrayée à l'idée que briser ce cercle vicieux pourrait les amener à se poser la question : s'aimaient-ils ou aimaient-ils seulement l'amour ?

Enivré, Jiraiya avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir dessoûlé en un rien de temps, bien que mortifié à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La taille sous l'eau, il progressa à pas lents vers Kakashi, la chaleur de son visage lui semblant générer plus de vapeur que les eaux de l'onsen lui-même. Chaque pas lui était plus lourd que le précédent. Son visage rougissait d'un millier de pensées, qui ne l'arrêtaient pas pour autant. Kakashi gardait les yeux fermés pour ne pas intimider sa démarche. Un silence ardent s'appesantit dans le bain. Les vagues se turent et le village entier semblait retenir son souffle. Le bruit sourd de ses battements de cœur tapait dans ses tempes. Son souffle épaississait encore davantage l'air ambiant. Un coup d'œil fugace. Une ombre frémissante. Une odeur de pin. Une brise sur la nuque. Le parfum d'un abandon. Une sensation. Une sensation délicate, impalpable. Celle d'un mur se briser.

Un toucher moite caressait le sexe de Kakashi, une poigne encore tremblante enserrait sa verge et tira sur sa peau pour en découvrir le gland. Un baiser, d'abord, puis une sensation torride. Jiraiya commençait à le sucer non sans une certaine tendresse. Le sexe de Kakashi se raidit encore davantage, mais le reste de son corps semblait se ramollir, comme soulagé qu'une éternité à se chercher l'un et l'autre puisse prendre fin. La main ferme de Jiraiya accompagna le mouvement de sa bouche, encore hésitant et sans vraiment de synchronie, mais qu'importe. Ils allaient enfin avoir le temps de se découvrir mutuellement. Kakashi se relâcha lui-même et se mit à gémir doucement, comme pour signifier à son partenaire les moments qui le séduisaient particulièrement. Sa main glissa dans la longue chevelure blanche de Jiraiya et accompagnait le mouvement par quelques légers appuis, comme pour l'inviter à aller plus loin encore. Les va-et-vient se faisaient plus amples, plus audacieux, plus sensuels et plus affirmés. Ils se sentaient enfin se lâcher. Kakashi interrompit la fellation de son compagnon en lui caressant la mâchoire, l'amenant à le regarder dans les yeux, puis lui dit :

«Prépare ton chakra. »

Jiraiya n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le ninja copieur, d'un coup de main ferme sur le torse le fit basculer en arrière et plonger dans l'eau. Il comprit aussitôt et grâce à son chakra commençait à flotter, allongé sur l'eau. Il ignorait à partir de quel moment sa serviette avait quitté sa taille mais dût se résigner, voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus dissimuler sa propre érection, non sans une certaine satisfaction de Kakashi. Ce dernier jeta la serviette de tête et s'approcha à quatre pattes de Jiraiya en flottant sur l'eau. Il passa une main ample sur ses mollets puis ses cuisses, griffant tendrement les muscles de son amant. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le creux de ses cuisses et autour de son pubis, sans jamais toucher de partie sexuelle. De quoi rendre dingue Jiraiya, qui n'attendait plus que le tigre bondisse sur sa proie, rendant son érection plus véhémente encore. Puis vint la délivrance, comme une morsure abdominale, un timide éveil d'une longue agonie. Kakashi roulait sa langue sur le pénis de Jiraiya sans commune retenue. Il resserrait ses lèvres pour épouser tout le contour de la verge de son partenaire et exerçait une légère succion afin qu'elle sente l'intérieur de ses joues, appuyant encore les sensations enivrantes de la fellation. Jiraiya en perdait la tête, ses jambes se contractaient accompagnées des griffes de Kakashi, qui continuait de passer ses mains sur son corps pour que l'expérience sensorielle ne se contente pas seulement de son sexe.

Le ninja copieur sentait que l'orgasme était proche, mais depuis tout le temps que l'un et l'autre attendaient ce moment, il comptait bien faire durer le plaisir. Sa bouche se fit moins vigoureuse et moins appuyée, diminuant la fréquence des gémissements. Il passa la main dans l'eau et commença à faire tourner ses doigts autour de l'anus de son amant. Ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, il s'assurait au moins que l'orifice soit bien lubrifié. La contraction de surprise de l'orifice le laissait à penser que sur la question de l'expérience, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Sa bouche s'aventura sur ses testicules et un petit doigt se glissa délicatement dans l'anus de Jiraiya dans un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. L'ermite en découvrait là de toutes nouvelles sensations, il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec cette expérience mais il cherchait à apprécier l'idée qu'il soit pénétré.

Kakashi finit par se redresser, attrapa fermement les cuisses de Jiraiya et appuya dessus pour faire monter son bassin vers lui, laissant sa croupe sans défense. Leur cœur battait la chamade, Jiraiya commençait à rougir, se sentant totalement vulnérable. Le temps semblait s'étirer vers l'infini. Le ninja copieur saisit son sexe et le guida vers l'anus de l'ermite en procédant méticuleusement. D'abord un premier contact avec le gland pour apprécier la chaleur de son hôte, puis des gestes lents, toujours du bout du gland, pour habituer les deux corps à cette nouvelle danse. Puis enfin, sa verge s'enfonça d'un geste ferme dans les entrailles de son partenaire. Une douleur vive surprit Jiraiya, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri rauque. Il s'exclama aussitôt :

« Attends, attends ! J'entends quelqu'un qui arrive ! »

La porte vitrée coulissa et Madame Aruku pénétra dans l'onsen en s'écriant :

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai entendu un cri, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Kakashi était debout, sur la bordure du bain, dos à la propriétaire, les mains sur la taille, autour de sa serviette. De l'autre côté de l'onsen, Jiraiya était paisiblement assis autour de ses bouteilles, les pieds dans l'eau et lui répondit en riant :

« Oh oui, c'est moi. J'ai fait tombé une bouteille de saké dans l'herbe, toutes mes excuses !

— Bien, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé ! » s'exclama la geisha dans une ample révérence.

Dès lors qu'elle disparut et que la porte coulissante se referma, Kakashi et Jiraiya s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt, les deux comparses sortirent de la flotte en panique, en toussant et crachant de l'eau, regagnant le bord du bain. Jiraiya s'écria :

« Kakashi ! Tu aurais pu m'avertir ! J'ai failli me noyer, espèce d'enfoiré !

— Je n'avais pas le temps, j'ai dû improviser, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment on s'en est sortis incognito ?

— J'ai fait apparaître deux clones pendant qu'on plongeait sous l'eau, je me suis assuré qu'il y en ait un qui gêne le champ de vision de Madame Aruku au cas où les vapeurs du bain ne suffisent pas à nous dissimuler. Le second clone s'est juste débrouillé pour sortir une excuse qui paraisse crédible.

— Bordel, Kakashi, même dans ces circonstances tu te prépares à te faire attaquer ?

— Désolé… J'espère que cette irruption n'a pas été un tue-l'amour…

— Alors là, pas moyen que je m'arrête après que tu m'aies autant teasé ! Viens par là !

— Attends, attends ! Je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'un stimulant avant de reprendre ! »

Sur ces mots, Jiraiya se dirigea derrière Kakashi, qui s'appuyait dos à lui sur le bord de l'onsen pour souffler. L'ermite lui fit une tape appuyée sur l'omoplate, poussant son partenaire à se cambrer. Dès lors, Jiraiya s'agenouilla, tâchant de se persuader qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il commença à malaxer les petites fesses plates et fermes de Kakashi et glissa son pouce entre l'orifice de son amant et ses testicules dans un mouvement de va-et-vient lancinant. C'était une zone particulièrement douce au toucher mais curieusement terriblement érogène. Le ninja copieur se surprit lui-même à sentir son sexe se raffermir et son corps s'échauffer sous ces caresses improbables. La main de Jiraiya glissa lentement vers la verge qui s'offrait à lui et commença à la masturber d'un geste mesuré et précis. Aussitôt, Kakashi sentit son souffle s'accélérer, rougissant des quelques gémissements qu'il ne parvenait plus à contenir. Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de son partenaire lui raser le dos et s'émouvait presque à paraître aussi vulnérable.

Une sensation qui laissa place à la surprise quand ses derniers murs s'abattaient au son du baiser chaud d'une langue glissant sur son orifice. L'organe humide ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et commença à le pénétrer timidement, comme soucieux de n'y laisser aucune sensation désagréable. Le sexe de Kakashi pulsait, le ninja ne s'entendait plus penser et ne voyait plus rien. Il s'abandonnait totalement à la merci de son amant, une sentiment qui aurait pu le terroriser si seulement il avait l'espace mental pour en prendre conscience, mais il n'en était rien. En cet instant, il n'était plus question de Kakashi, de Jiraiya, de Kakaya, de Jiraichi, d'onsen ou de Madame Aruku. plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout n'était que ténèbre laiteuse, une esquisse vaporeuse où les sens n'avaient plus de sens, comme plongés dans le négatif d'un rêve.

Kakashi reprit ses esprits pour mieux les perdre quand Jiraiya commença à glisser en lui sa verge tressaillante. Il cherchait à décrire l'impossible, comprendre les sentiments qui le traversaient, saisir les années qui fuyaient de son ventre. Il s'agrippa aux grosses pierres qui bordent l'onsen, ferma les yeux et ne pensait plus à rien. Il laissait aller ses sens et quittait sa culpabilité, son amertume, son attente. Il posa sa main sur celle de son partenaire, logée sur sa cuisse et gémissait aux battements de hanche de son partenaire. Il sentait ce gland chaud s'enfoncer en lui non sans une légère douleur et pourtant nappé d'une extase lancinante. Sentant ses nerfs atteindre leur pinacle, il essaya tant bien que mal de l'indiquer à Jiraiya :

« Aaaah… Aaaah… J-je…

— Non je t'en prie, retiens-toi encore un peu ! lui répondit-il.

— J-je… p-pas... »

L'effort se fit plus intense, la douleur n'était plus et Kakashi ne sentait plus que la confusion intense d'une ivresse retrouvée. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que son sexe lâcha enfin un cri d'exultation dans des giclées de sperme disparates, vibrant dans un plaisir longtemps refoulé. Il sentit les mains de son partenaire raffermir leur poigne sur ses hanches avant qu'il ne se braque un instant puis s'attendrir dans un râle de soulagement, accompagné des pulsations erratiques du sexe de Jiraiya.

Ils se retournèrent avec toutes les difficultés du monde, s'adossant contre le rebord de l'onsen et se laissant paisiblement dégouliner dans l'eau, comme si pour la première fois de leur vie, plus aucune muscle de leur corps n'était tendu. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur souffle et reconnecter leurs sens un à un. Après un long silence paisible, Jiraiya dit timidement :

« Je… Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverai un jour… Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi bête pendant tout ce temps.

— N'y pense pas. Nous l'avons été tous les deux… »

L'ermite déglutit par peur de la réponse qu'il pouvait avoir mais ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

« Est-ce que… tu crois qu'il peut y avoir un « Nous » ? Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas… Je ne sais pas… De former le couple le plus étrange de tout Konoha ?

— Des trucs bizarres, à Konoha, il s'en passe tout le temps. On verra où tout ça nous mène. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, notre histoire est loin d'être la plus saugrenue. J'ai entendu dire il y a quelques années que Itachi Uchiwa lui-même avait eu des histoires des plus improbables. As-tu déjà entendu parler de Hayate Gekkô ?

— Ça me dit quelque chose… Ne serait-ce pas lui qu'on appelle… le ninja qui tousse ?

— Précisément. Lui, et pas seulement… Itachi semble avoir goût pour ce genre de relations... »

Perplexe, Jiraiya s'enfonçait dans l'eau, cherchant dans le ciel des réponses que nul ne pouvait lui donner.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D**_  
 _ **C'est la première fan-fiction que j'écris et le premier texte que je publie. L'histoire est partie d'un délire que j'ai eu avec ma compagne, qui écrit elle-même plusieurs fan-fictions yaoi. Je ne pense pas que j'en écrirai de nouvelle, ni de suite à cette histoire, cela dit si je vois que vous aimez vraiment bien, je ne suis pas fermé à l'idée de continuer :)**_  
 _ **Dans tous les cas si les dernières lignes de cette histoire vous ont intriguées, il s'agit d'une référence à une histoire écrite par ma compagne et qui a elle-même eu envie de développer un tant soit peu un délire :**_  
s/12770364/1/Itachi-et-les-ninjas-oubli%C3%A9s  
 _ **Et n'hésitez pas à consulter ses autres fan-fictions, elle écrit majoritairement des fanfics dans l'univers de Fairy Tail, des Gratsu essentiellement mais pas que... :)**_  
u/9822552/Maloriel

 _ **Merci à vous de m'avoir lu !**_


End file.
